Forgotten gifts, remembered dreams
by tenchisamasan
Summary: An old gift that every 1 ignores serves as proof of an undying love
1. chapter 1: forgotton gifts : rebirth

Forgotten gifts rewrite chapter one:

Hello all. it was brought to my attention that my story was having trouble getting read because of font and typing errors so I rewrote the first chapter, fixed the errors and rough dialog and all so… gomen nasai for taking so long and arigato gozaimasu for your understanding. So without any further delay. On with the story!

As day light shone down upon a beautiful Japanese country home a certain needless main character was snoozing heavily in his darkened upstairs room. Tendrils of sunlight searched for an opening in the curtains and landed squarely on the closed eye of our main character. Tenchi masaki by name, high schooler by law, prince by heritage, main character seemingly by accident.

As Tenchi's eyes opened from his dream he found himself wishing he had installed blackout curtains so he could sleep more. As he thought this he was suddenly thrown from his bed as the sound of an explosion tore through the early morning air. "GIVE THAT BACK YOU PURPLE HAIRED HUSSY!" a cyan haired girl flew out of a fresh hole in the wall chasing after a purple haired girl dressed in a long kimono. "NEVER! YOU LEAVE LORD TENCHI ALONE! I don't even want to know what you were planning to do with this." She said indicating the large coil of knotted rope she had taken from the cyan haired girl."Don't ask, won't tell little princess…" she bristled at the taunt "besides Ayeka, if I told you half of what I was planning your virgin ears would probably explode." "Ryoko! Why you-!" before she could finish Tenchi yelled down "would you stop fighting? It's too early for this! Jeez!" Ayeka bowed, instantly contrite and said "Gomen nasai, Tenchi –san." "Yeah sorry 'bout that Tenchi. I was planning to wake you up in a more interesting way but miss goody- goody over here got in the way." She sneered at the princess. Tenchi heaved a sigh and closed the window as they started arguing again. "Those two never stop do they? Oh well… hey what time is it? Shit! 8:30! Grandpa's gonna kill me!" Tenchi hurriedly got dressed (if you call putting two legs in one pant leg and your shirt on wrong dressed) and tried to run out the door. Failing this he fixed his clothes and left grabbing the bento box sasami had left on the counter with a note saying to have a good day. He smiled as he saw this and reminded himself to thank her later. As he ran out past the front door he almost collided with a certain diminutive scientist. "Hey watch it!" washu yelled before realizing who it was." Gomen nasai washu. I was on my way to see grandpa, guess I wasn't paying to much attention." At this he laughed nervously. "That's alright Tenchi." Washu said." Would you mind coming by the lab later I have something I need some help with." at this Tenchi went white as a sheet. "Well I …umm t-that is… I need to-"washu interrupted "thanks Tenchi I knew you'd understand, a genius' work is never done." she walked of without a backward glance leaving Tenchi to flee in terror. He did the first thing he could think of. He ran. He didn't even stop to think about where he was going. When he finally got tired he stopped to rest and saw that he had ended up in the clearing by ryoko's cave. "How did I get here?" He wondered." Man that sure is weird. Oh well might as well find a spot to sit and rest." Tenchi's eyes scanned the clearing and came to rest on something that looked out of place. It was a small clay shelf with a few sticks and weeds surrounding it. Tenchi cleared the debris away and realized where he had seen the shelf before. "I remember building this the day my mom died. I was going to give it to her to keep things in. I must have forgotten it when I left." in an effort to find happy thoughts he remembered the times he played in this same clearing. He remembered the stories his grandpa told him about the demon sealed away in the cave. He knew he should have been afraid but for some reason he never could stay away. He remembered playing with the girl he only recently realized was Ryoko. His favorite memory of all was the day he met her .tenchi closed his eyes and thought back to that warm summer day years before

-Flashback-

Little Tenchi ran on and on. He was trying to hide from grandpa so he wouldn't have to sweep those stupid shrine steps again. He didn't understand why grandpa was so strict; it was only a few leaves anyway. He saw they perfect hiding spot. The old clearing! Yeah! He'll never find me there! as he entered the glen he saw a girl of about seventeen standing there smiling at him. For some reason he felt like he knew her but he couldn't figure out why. Oh well he thought. Maybe she'll play with me. "hey!" he called." what's your name? Do you want to play with me? "The girl nodded happily and knelt to write something in the dirt. When she finished he read what she wrote. "So your name is Ryoko, hunh. Nice to meet you. My name is Tenchi." She bowed slightly at this. "Lets play" he said "tag! Your it!" his hand darted out to touch her but it passed right through! Tenchi's smile faded when he saw this. "w-what happened? My hand just… your…" he turned to run but the look on the girls face stopped him. "can you touch anything? " he asked. She shook her head sadly " wow . that must be lonely don't you have any friends?" again she shook her head. Tenchi thought for a moment then decided. " well then. Since you don't have any friends, can I be the first?" she stared at him in disbelief before pointing at him then herself, as if to say – you want to be friends with ME?- she nodded, beaming happily. In her excitement she almost hugged him but she stopped just in said." I promise , from know on as long as I'm around I will be your friend." She laughed seeing the determined look on his face. One that seemed out of place on the face of a seven year old. Soon they were both laughing. As the years went by they played more and more until one day Tenchi found out that he would be going to school in the city so he wouldn't be able to see Ryoko anymore. When he told her this and tried to, comfort her she ran away crying . when he searched for her she stayed hidden and wouldn't come out. He turned to leave but before he was totally out of the clearing he turned and said these words " Ryoko, I'll miss you."

- back to present day-

Tenchi blinked as he came back to himself. I wonder what would have happened if I had never left? Would all our adventures happened . Would I still have been surrounded by girls, or would I have made my choice by now?he began remembering all that had happened to him and his estranged " family" who sometimes acted like a circus of misfits and malcontents he remembered how he felt when he saw kagato hurt Ryoko just before he entered the fray. He thought about the secret joy (and absolute embarrassment) he felt soon after when he woke up to find her floating above his bed watching him sleep all night. At first he was nervous by the strange insanity of that. But when she said it was because she was protecting him he felt safer ( not that he would admit it to anyone.) over all , everything she did, even her disastrous cooking, seemed to drive home just how much she loved him. He suddenly realized that, though he didn't want the others to leave, Ryoko was absolutely irreplaceable to him. Now when he thought about which girl he would chose, the answer was blatantly obvious. There was only one who he would even consider (and he was way past considering). Ryoko the space pirate who stormed his mind and took his heart captive. As he came to this conclusion. He wondered how to break the news and, more importantly, would his insurance cover for the results? "Well only one thing to do." He turned and ran back to the house to find the girl he loved, as well as a copy of his insurance policy.

End of chapter 1.

So what did you guys' thing of the rewrite. I'm glad I finally got it finished because I really want people to see my work and comment on it, not just see the big font and typo's then run in terror. Anyway let me know what you think and if you see any typos' run on's ECT. Just let me know where and I'll fix them. Thanks. Mad props to hitoshi okuda!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Tenchi Muyo!TM or any affiliated characters (Tenchi probably would have chosen by now if I did...) . I do not receive any monetary gain for these stories, any similarities between any person living or dead etc,etc... y'know what … this has no legal weight so screw it .on with the story. F.Y.I. – –, means the people are thinking "" for speech,and -" "- for telepathy ( you'll see what I mean later)

Forgotten gifts, remembered dreams chapter 2

birds were chirruping happily as Ryoko lied back on a sun warmed rock over a certain cave.

She smiled and stretched lazily as the sunlight danced across her closed eyelids.- I wonder when I started coming here to relax, I always used to hate this place. - she thought for a moment. - that's right it was when Zero and I merged and she gave me my memories back.

She recalled all the times she played here with Tenchi as a child. Some of the games had to be modified of course due to her " condition" but they made it work somehow. Over the years she watched Tenchi grow and mature, and eventually she fell for him, he was only 15 at the time so she didn't tell him or try to pursue the matter. She felt it was best to just stay friends. But after he left that day she realized how much he meant to her and how big a fool she was for not saying anything. But then three years later he came back. Like a knight in shining Armour he came and rescued her. She smirked wryly at the memory of their first night back together. - but by then I had locked away most of the memories of him so I guess I can't be blamed, still...- suddenly she heard footsteps rapidly approaching. She prided herself in how well she could still identify the location and direction of any intruder and thanks to her fights with Ayeka kept her reflexes in top shape. However these footsteps could intrude on her anytime they wanted because they belonged to the one person she actually wanted to have try to * ahem* subdue and capture her. She peeked over the edge of the rock hoping to stay hidden and watch him awhile. - he's always so open when he's alone it makes him seem , I dunno, relaxed I guess... - she watched as he knelt by the pond and retrieved a small stone object from the bank .- hey that's the shelf he had the day his mom died! So that's where it went.- she saw how his face seemed to fall as he held it and she wondered if she should leave and give him some alone time. Before she could he stood up with a smile on his face. She ducked out of sight , afraid that he'd seen her and would get angry for her spying. He stared at her hiding spot for a minute or to then , beaming he ran off into the woods. Perplexed by his behavior Ryoko decided to follow him and see what he was up to.

Tenchi's P.O.V.

Even with all the training his grandpa made him do the run up the steps to the shrine still usually made Tenchi gasp for breath today, however, Tenchi made the trip without so much as a small wheeze. He felt as if all the stress of dealing with the chaos that surrounded his family had suddenly disappeared . He knew that there would be hell to pay when he told the others but at the moment all he could think of was what her face would look like when he told her , finally, how he felt. In fact Tenchi was so happy he was actually looking forward to his sparing match with grandpa. This in mind he hurdled the last 4 steps in a single bound and shouted " JICHAN I"M HE- oh … oops...heh" the aforementioned teacher stood and calmly wiped the spittle off his face. " Tenchi I may be old but I'm not deaf ."

Tenchi grinned sheepishly " sorry grandpa , I'm just really excited that's all..."

"i see. Well since you enjoy our time together so much perhaps you wouldn't mind doing some extra chores after wards to help an old man out. "

Tenchi felt his buoyant attitude rapidly falling as he stared at his grandpa. " B-but you already have me sweep the steps, the yard, mop the floors, empty the prayer box, polish the statues , and the wood doors, and help balance the -" Yosho raised a hand to interrupt the young man. "unless of course you think you can beat me in a sparring match."

at this Tenchi shuddered. He remembered what happened last time he tried that. The nurse at the hospital still sent him well wishes cards from THAT visit. " that's okay chores are fine. Chores, chores, I love chores heh, heh." he back pedaled rapidly hoping to pacify his grandfather and possibly get out of range in case his grandfather changed his mind. Though, knowing the Juraian prince's skill Tenchi doubted that would help any.

"Say, Jichan-" Tenchi said hesitantly." yes Tenchi ." Yosho replied. "I wanted to ask your advice about something but I – I just... -**sigh-** forget it , never mind " Yosho smiled as he realized what Tenchi was trying to ask. " you my boy are just like your mother, always so over thinking things. If you love her just tell her, the rest will follow." Tenchi stood their , stunned that his grandpa could pinpoint his problem so easily. ( In retrospect he really should have known better, Ne?)

" Tenchi close your mouth it's rude to gawky like that." Tenchi's mouth snapped shut so hard it clicked painfully. " now go on I'm sure your work in the fields will keep you plenty busy. Those carrots should almost be ready for harvest and Sasami has been begging for some acorn squash this time around." Tenchi nodded and went about his work. Yosho stared after his grandson for a moment before saying " well are you going to go after him or are you just going to hide a sulk here all day, I have work to do."

a muttered curse, followed by a rude comment about Yosho's intelligence, age, and vague relation to a bat were heard. Then noting but silence as someone teleported away

To be continued...


End file.
